Pequeñas Victorias
by EliACa
Summary: De algún modo u otro, Lisbon siempre puede hacerle sentir menos miserable… "Una vez más la picardía en sus miradas abarcaba todo el espacio, creando esa atmósfera tan exquisita y característica entre ellos; sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría y por eso tan solo se quedaron en silencio."


**Disclaimer: **Si fuese mío, no me aguantaría y sacaría muchos spoilers, aunque sea sólo por trollar xD

**A/N: **Esta noche estando frente a la lap me dije, quiero escribir algo, 5 minutos después surgió la idea y se desbordó la inspiración; es que tengo el Jisbon en alto; es el mejor estado Friki :D

Qué lo disfruten y gracias de antemano por leerlo y comentarlo.

* * *

**Pequeñas Victorias**

Algún día debería hacerle caso a esa diminuta parte de su conciencia que le dice: "cierra la boca"; no es porque dude de sus arrebatos y respuestas, tampoco por consideración a los afectados de sus crudas verdades, mucho menos porque le importe lo que piensen de él; Patrick Jane cree que a veces sería conveniente permanecer callado por simple integridad física; su nariz le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Se quita la chaqueta, el chaleco, los zapatos, se desfaja su camisa y la desabrocha un poco; por muy suave que hace cada movimiento, no puede evitar sentir un terrible dolor en sus costillas; tanto que hasta le cuesta respirar.

Debería conseguir un modo menos peligroso para lograr las confesiones de los sospechosos; aunque en este caso, no parecía haber otra forma de sacar de control a Félix Hamilton, que hacerse pasar por el misterioso chulo amante de su difunta mujer –la víctima en cuestión-, y herir el orgullo del hombre; Jane solo tuvo que lanzar un poco de veneno, hasta que Hamilton estalló ante su presión.

Se tumba en la cama y cierra los ojos; el izquierdo le palpita gracias al golpe recibido, lo siente hinchado, quizás por el hematoma formado en él. Aún así sonríe, es masoquista, lo sabe; pero disfruta esas pequeñas victorias.

El sonido desde la puerta lo saca de sus cavilaciones, son las 11 de la noche, no quiere levantarse, así que decide ignorarlo para acomodarse mejor en la cama, está seguro que la persona desde el otro lado, dejará de insistir dentro de poco.

- ¡Jane! Levántate, sé que estás allí; tu auto no pasa precisamente desapercibido en el estacionamiento.

Vuelve a sonreír, abre los ojos y una fuerza motivadora que solo ella puede causarle, le hace levantarse con un entusiasmo renovado. Pasa sus manos por la camisa y cabello, intentando acomodar el desastre en que está hecho, mira alrededor de su cuarto de motel, que si no fuera por la vestimenta que acaba de quitarse y que esta fuera de lugar, parecería perfecto, como si nadie hubiese habitado en el sitio por días. Se dirige a la entrada y abre la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pequeña agente lo observa con la mirada afilada y los brazos cruzados.

- Sabía que no irías al hospital –le dijo en su característico tono de regaño-, me lo prometiste, pero claro, debí suponer que era tu respuesta rápida para salir huyendo.

- Odio los hospitales –respondió él con un puchero en el rostro-, además estoy muy bien, son golpes superficiales.

- Jane –esta vez Lisbon cambió su tono de voz, por uno de preocupación-, el hombre te pegó con un bate; además mírate, estás hecho un desastre –le dijo mientras pasaba a la habitación y colocaba la bolsa en la mesa-.

- Él quedó en peores condiciones.

Lisbon soltó una pequeña carcajada de burla.

- ¡Si claro! No tiene ni un rasguño –replicó divertida-.

- No debiste venir; llevas dos días sin dormir; necesitas descansar –le dijo él suavemente, mientras se acercaba a ella para quedar frente a frente-.

- Eso mismo me vengo diciendo; que te lo mereces, porque te dije mil veces que era un plan estúpido, que si no ibas al médico era tu problema…, pero cuando hice así, estaba frente a tu puerta; el auto se condujo solo hasta acá.

Se miraron, sonrieron en complicidad y reinó por un momento el silencio.

- Siéntate, voy a atenderte –le pidió Lisbon luego de un rato-.

Él sabía que era inútil discutir con su jefa, así que obedientemente –para variar- y sin mediar otra palabra, se sentó en una de las esquinas del colchón para quedar contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Lisbon por su parte, empezó a sacar algunos implementos médicos de la bolsa.

- De camino aquí compré algunas cosas en la farmacia –le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de gel frio, para que la colocara en su ojo inflamado-, me las cobraré de tu próximo cheque.

- Es justo y necesario –respondió atontado; no por el dolor de sus heridas, sino porque desde la posición en que ella se encontraba frente a él; podía apreciar un poco su pecho, su cuello y si alzaba un tanto la vista, quedaba de frente a sus labios rojos. Nunca le ha importado mirarla con descaro; así que ese momento no era la excepción-.

Lisbon abría concentrada una bolsa con gasas y se disponía a destapar la solución antiséptica para desinfectar la herida en la frente del consultor.

- No me arderá ¿verdad? –Preguntó él-

- No seas niña.

- Lisbon, eres poli, no enfermera –agregó Jane con seriedad fingida-, lo pregunto por mi propio bien.

Ella no pudo evitar el amago de su boca por mostrar una sonrisa.

- Se te olvida que mi madre fue enfermera.

- Claro que no; apuesto y fue la mejor.

- Lo era –agregó ella orgullosa-, me enseñó algunas cosas; ya sabes, sencillas, básicas; apropiadas para mi corta edad; pero me resultaron muy útiles.

Adoraba cuando ella le relataba retazos de su vida, sus preciados recuerdos; le hacía sentir importante y digno de su confianza; le miraba atento y anonadado por su voz; sus emociones empezaron a complicarse, cuando pudo sentir su mano en su nuca, esa que buscaba sostenerle mientras le limpiaba la pequeña herida en su frente. No era normal que una persona oliera tan bien después de una jornada de trabajo tan extenuante, se decía; Lisbon le seguía hablando, mientras él se perdía cada vez más entre sus fantasías y sus ojos que se cruzaban fugazmente con los suyos.

- Cuando mis hermanos se caían y se raspaban las rodillas –continuaba Lisbon-; que claro, con lo salvajes que eran, sucedía cada tercer día; mi madre siempre me dejaba ayudarla; así que me sentía toda una enfermera profesional –Lisbon sonreía ante el recuerdo-, a veces, cuando escuchaba caer a uno y luego el posterior llanto; salía corriendo llena de emoción a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Eso es sadismo Lisbon.

- Lo sé, no lo niego –sonrieron-. Y bien, he terminado con tu frente –le dijo ella luego de ponerle una bandita para proteger la herida; ¿sentiste algo?

- Nada –mentía; sentía todo, mariposas en el estómago, escalofríos en la espalda, el corazón latir a mil por horas…-, ¡sí que eres buena! –Lisbon negó divertida con su rostro-.

- Esto se ve muy mal –comentó ella cuando tomó su mano derecha y vio el rojo en los nudillos; empezó a hacer presión en ellos y Jane dejó escapar un pequeño quejido-. La tienes muy lastimada; te la vendaré, pero mañana sin excusas iremos a sacar una radiografía –Jane intentó quejarse; ella lo miró con seriedad; a lo que el consultor inmediatamente cerró su boca para no dejar escapar ni una palabra-.

- En serio Jane, voy a tener que enseñarte a lanzar un buen golpe; ¿qué clase de movimiento fue ese? Tu mano está destrozada y Hamilton está fresco como cual lechuga.

- No lo sé, yo empecé a tirar manotazos sin mirar donde; se supone que tú eres mi príncipe azul y yo la princesa –le dijo él de nuevo colocando su boca en forma de tropita; era en esos instantes cuando Lisbon reunía todas sus fuerzas para no besarle-.

- Recuerda, evita pegar en los dientes, los pómulos, la frente; si vas a pegar en el rostro, entonces que sea en la nariz o en la mejilla.

- ¡Dímelo a mí! –le dijo con ironía-, ¿cómo es que no aprendo de mi propia experiencia?

Una vez más la picardía en sus miradas abarcaban todo el espacio, creando esa atmósfera tan exquisita y característica entre ellos; sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría y por eso tan solo se quedaron en silencio.

- Debo irme –dijo ella rompiendo el contacto visual-, sobre la mesa tienes unos analgésicos; no te excedas, 1 cada 8 horas.

- Quédate –le dijo él de pronto, en lo que pareció casi una súplica-.

- No creo que sea una buena idea –respondió Lisbon después de dudarlo un rato-.

- Con tu desvelo y mi falta de fuerzas, no llegaríamos a nada Lisbon.

- ¡No nos subestimes Jane! –Respondió ella con una sonrisa; tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida; él la acompañó-.

- No tenías que venir; pero gracias por hacerlo.

- Para la próxima Jane; acepta cuando te digo que es un plan estúpido –le comentó mientras se alejaba-, o al menos aprende a cerrar la boca.

- Sabes que no me gustan los casos fáciles –alzó un poco la voz para que ella pudiera escucharle. Lisbon rió espontáneamente-.

Se quedó mirándola desde el pasillo, sin dudas, ella tenía la capacidad de sanarle los golpes, las heridas, el dolor; y no lo hacía precisamente con yodo y gasas; era su presencia lo que le hacía sentir verdaderamente feliz y sobre todo, le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de otro camino, que lo llevara a una vida después de tantas desgracias.

El auto y ella se habían perdido en el horizonte; fue entonces cuando miró su mano vendada y sonrió; no es que sea masoquista, sólo que sabe apreciar sus pequeñas victorias.

_-Fin-_


End file.
